


Keyword: Donuts

by Knitchick1979



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Donuts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knitchick1979/pseuds/Knitchick1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little fic I wrote in honor of National Donut Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keyword: Donuts

Hidari Shotarou pulled up in front of Swallow Billiards Hall, parking his bike in the usual spot, and slowly dragged himself upstairs to the detective agency. It had been a long day, including two Dopant fights and quite a bit of running around chasing clues in between. His body ached all over, especially considering Philip had seemed more distracted than usual and missed dodging a few attacks aimed at Cyclone's side of W. 

Shotarou dropped his helmet in the basketball hoop, tossed his gloves on top of it, and went to put his hat in its usual spot on the garage door. That's when he noticed voices coming from the garage. One was his partner's, but the detective didn't quite recognize the other. 

The weary detective fought the urge to ignore the voices and curl up in bed, and instead headed into the garage. He came up to the platform and looked over toward his partner's usual area to see Philip sitting on the couch. The walking bookshelf had a large box of donuts in his lap, and was munching away on one. He seemed to be wearing some kind of chunky ring. Next to him sat a very confused looking young man in colorful pink jeans and a black jacket, who was eating a plain sugar donut and staring at Philip's Cyclone memory which he was holding in his other hand.

Shotarou walked across the bridge. "Philip, who's your guest?" he asked.

Philip looked up and grinned at the sight of his favorite person in the world. "Ahhh, Shotarou! You're back!" He shoved the rest of the donut in his mouth and laid the box on the floor next to him. As Philip stood up, Shotarou could see he was wearing what appeared to be a belt of some kind with a big hand on it, in addition to the ring. "This is…" Philip tried to start talking before he'd fully finished chewing his donut.

The other young man stood up, dropping the Cyclone memory onto the couch. "I'm Soma Haruto, nice to meet you." 

"Hidari Shotarou, hard-boiled detective for hire. What brings you here, Haruto-san?"

"Well, I was on the trail of some Phantoms when I had to stop for donuts, and I ran into Philip-kun at the donut stand. We started talking about being Kamen Riders and well…." Haruto shrugged. He himself still wasn't sure how meeting the strange young man at the donut stand had led to them exchanging belts. Or rather Philip borrowing Haruto's and handing over his Cyclone memory, since Philip's belt only appeared when it was time to transform.

Shotarou sighed. Haruto may not have understood what happened but the detective was used to his partner's crazy lookup ideas. He looked at Philip. "Why did you start researching donuts?"

"It's National Donut Day in the United States today!" Philip began. He reached over and suddenly his book was in hand, and he was flipping through the pages. "The holiday dates back to 1938 and began as a fundraiser for the Salvation Army--"

"Enough!" Shotarou said. He was far too tired to listen to his partner ramble on about his latest lookup craze. "Give Haruto-san back his belt and ring, and get some sleep. I know you've been up since 4 am this morning because you woke me up with your *last* lookup."

Philip closed the book with a snap and a pout. "Very well," he muttered. He slid the ring off and handed it to Haruto, then undid the clasp on the belt and handed that over as well. Haruto shoved the last of his donut in his mouth and happily returned the belt to his waist, where it shrank to just the hand shape sitting in place of a belt buckle. He leaned back and picked up the Cyclone memory, handing it back to Philip, who slipped it in the pocket of his hoodie.

Shotarou shot Philip one last glare, then bowed politely to Haruto. "Let me walk you out." He led his fellow Kamen Rider upstairs and to the door of the office. "I'm very sorry Philip dragged you into his lookup craziness," he said. "My partner sometimes doesn't know when to stop."

Haruto smiled. "It was a welcome break from fighting Phantoms. And it's been a while since I was able to finish two donuts in peace before turning around to fight again. Get some rest, detective, it looks like you both need it." Haruto headed out the door with a wave. 

Shotarou shook his head. He locked the door, flipped off the lights, and dropped his shoes, tie, belt, and waistcoat along the floor of the office as he stumbled to his bed. He was far too tired to make his usual trip to the door of the garage to yell at Philip one more time to put the book down and go to sleep. He just hoped he wouldn't be woken up by taiko drums at 4 am again. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I wore a Philip shirt & hoodie to work on National Donut Day (because it was just chilly enough at the lakefront I could get away with it even in June), and when I came home with my donuts I just had to grab my "Driver On" ring to wear while eating them. So I took a photo of me, pretty much dressed as Philip, eating a donut with Haruto's ring. And then the scene with Haruto holding a donut in one hand and the memory in the other sitting next to Philip just came to my brain and insisted on being written. So enjoy what happens when I give myself plot bunnies by being an utter dork!


End file.
